Under The Bridge
by Favillesco
Summary: Tradução, Harry/Draco. Dez metros são um bom pulo. Ou pelo menos é o que Draco quer acreditar.


**Notas da autora (Blue)**

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e situações em geral, pertencem a J.K Rowling & Co. Minha eterna gratidão pertence à Laur por betar. Estas situações em particular... bem, elas me pertencem.

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Notas:** Escrito como desafio de Art/fic para Armchair's "Across a Crowded Room".

**Review:** Oh sim, me mandem reviews. Eu posso agüentar tudo. Até criticas.

**Resumo:** Dez metros são um bom pulo. Ou pelo menos é o que Draco quer acreditar.

**Categoria(s):** Angst, dark.

**  
Notas da tradutora (Mika Maboroshi)**

Eu sabia no que estava me enfiando quando comecei a traduzir, já que conheci a fic pela tradução da Liwk, ao espanhol. A autora não responde e-mails, então a tradução é não-autorizada.

Qualquer coisa eu removo sem problemas. Link original no meu perfil.

**Beta:** Serena Bluemoon. Devo minha gratidão a ela, por ser uma ótima beta.

* * *

**  
Under The Bridge, por Blue**

O apartamento tem janelas enormes. Do outro lado das janelas há uma ponte. Embaixo da ponte há um rio.

A ponte é velha, oxidada. Nem um pouco artística. Só uma feia relíquia pós-industrial.

O rio é uma piada. A água é escura, espessa, parada. Durante o inverno não se congela. Muitos dejetos.

Nos dias ensolarados, isso dá à superfície um estranho brilho verde-azulado.

Hoje não tem sol, apenas uma chuva fina. A ponte se oxida mais um pouco. O rio continua negro.

E Draco não consegue ver o fundo.

[...]

Quando Harry comprou o apartamento, as janelas tinham cortinas. Mas elas eram velhas e empoeiradas. Elas faziam Draco espirrar e, mesmo que ele não dissesse nada, seu nariz inchado e seus olhos lacrimejantes falavam muito.

Então, em menos de uma semana Harry resolveu tirar as cortinas e queimá-las.

Elas não foram repostas ainda.

De fora do apartamento, as janelas parecem uns enormes e perturbadores olhos abertos, claros ou escuros, dependendo do clima.

Para Draco, eles parecem como perturbadores olhos abertos, que o observam o tempo todo, cavando buracos em sua carne.

Ele se vira, lhes dando as costas, e joga outra pedra no rio.

Isso abre um buraco na água escura, que se fecha quase imediatamente.

Os buracos de Draco, ao contrário, nunca fecham.

[...]

Quando Harry não está no trabalho, está na cama. Quando Harry não está dormindo, está fazendo amor com Draco.

Ele faz amor com Draco e suspira, sussurra, geme, e choraminga.

Draco não faz nada.

Ele fica quieto, parado. Como a água embaixo da ponte.

[...]

Usualmente, Draco está na ponte. Olhando para baixo ou jogando pedras. Jogando pedras ou olhando para baixo.

Usualmente, Harry inclina a cabeça contra o vidro da janela e o observa.

Algumas vezes, Draco coloca suas mãos na grade enferrujada da ponte e inclina até que seus pés deixem o chão e seu equilíbrio dependa totalmente dessas mãos e da grade enferrujada.

Algumas vezes, Harry inclina sua cabeça contra o vidro da janela e prende a respiração.

O rio está dez metros abaixo da ponte.

Draco pensa que é um bom pulo.

Harry não quer pensar sobre isso.

Ninguém sabe o que há de errado com Draco. Nem mesmo Draco.

A guerra acabou. Sua família se foi. Seu nome está limpo. E Harry está ao seu lado.

Não deveria haver nada de errado. Mas evidentemente há.

Porque, às vezes, Draco deita na cama por horas, olhando para o teto.

Depois das primeiras duas horas, a temperatura do seu corpo começa a diminuir. Na terceira, ele está estranhamente parecido a um cadáver respirando. Paradoxalmente.

Quando Harry encontra Draco desse modo ele o acalenta com o lençol, com um abraço, com preocupações sussurradas.

"O que está errado?" Pergunta Harry.

Draco não responde. Porque, honestamente, ele não tem respostas.

Mas ele pára de encarar o teto. Porque o teto também não tem respostas.

[...]

Draco usualmente não fala. As raras vezes que ele abre sua boca e diz algo, Harry escuta atentamente.

Assim que Draco vai embora, geralmente para outro passeio na ponte, Harry anda até um armário específico, abre uma específica terceira gaveta à esquerda, pega uma caneta específica e um caderno específico.

Então ele vai até a cozinha, senta à mesa, abre o caderno e escreve as palavras de Draco.

Quando termina de fazer isso, fecha o caderno e levanta da mesa. Saí da cozinha, põe a caneta e o caderno de volta na terceira gaveta do armário, fecha a gaveta e se afasta.

Às vezes passam semanas sem que uma palavra deixe a bonita, porém inútil boca de Draco.

Às vezes Harry pega o caderno e o lê em vez de escrever nele.

As palavras, ditas na voz de Draco, ressoam em seu cérebro.

E, por um momento, o silêncio parece menos pesado.

[...]

Freqüentemente, Harry chora até dormir. Draco pode escutá-lo do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto. Ele o escuta até que não haja algo para se escutar.

Mas nada além.

Freqüentemente, quando Harry está dormindo, Draco entra no quarto e ajoelha no chão, perto do lado de Harry na cama. Ele observa Harry dormir até que seus joelhos adormecem e suas pernas entumecem.

Mas nada além.

Freqüentemente, as lágrimas deixam um caminho nas bochechas de Harry. Chorar deixa sua respiração entrecortada. A mágoa deixa rugas nos cantos da sua boca. Draco, por outro lado, deixa um espaço vazio em sua pele.

Mas nada além.

E isso não é suficiente.

[...]

Mais tarde, Draco se pergunta como se seria cair na água negra. Pergunta-se se ela o engoliria como as pedras que ele joga. Pergunta-se se conseguiria mover seus braços e suas pernas ou se a espessura não lhe permitiria isso. Pergunta-se se afundaria e tocaria esse fundo que ele nunca viu. Pergunta-se quantos pensamentos ele teria tempo de ter, enquanto a água enche sua boca, seus pulmões.

Quantos pensamentos antes que a escuridão encha sua mente.

Pergunta-se se Harry seria seu último pensamento.

Então ele se pergunta se seu corpo iria permanecer embaixo d'água, preso na viscosidade. Se ele iria alguma vez voltar à superfície.

Porque Draco acha que seria vergonhoso emergir de novo, azul, sujo e inchado pela morte.

Talvez com seu rosto contorcido em pânico, seus olhos arregalados, sua boca estática, aberta num grito sufocado.

Draco realmente espera que, nesse caso, ele fique para sempre embaixo d'água, embaixo da ponte.

[...]

Harry espera que as coisas mudem logo. Porque ele não consegue agüentar mais.

Ele tenta. Ele realmente tenta entender. Mas é cada vez mais difícil.

Draco está cada vez mais distante.

E Harry está tão cansado.

[...]

Hoje, observando Draco se inclinando na grade da ponte, Harry não prende a respiração.

Não reza para que a grade resista.

Ele não espera que Draco volte do seu usual passeio na ponte e surpreendentemente, de repente, miraculosamente, fale com ele.

Ele não faz nada disso. Só olha. Detalhadamente.

Harry observa e seus olhos vêem o óbvio: Draco desafiando estupidamente a gravidade.

Harry observa e sua mente expõe o óbvio: ele vai cair.

Harry observa e sua boca expressa o óbvio: "Está caindo".

Sua respiração embaça o vidro e Draco parece desaparecer por um instante.

Então, quando a visão de Harry está limpa de novo, o que parecia se tornou o que é.

Draco desapareceu da ponte.

[...]

A água é fria. Não como Harry.

A água é implacável. Não como Harry.

Pegajosa, sufocante, cáustica, desdenhosa.

Não como Harry. De modo algum.

Draco afunda. E se afoga. E seu último pensamento é Harry. Seus últimos pensamentos são sobre Harry.

Só de Harry. Como Draco achou que seria.

Às vezes é bom saber que você estava certo desde o começo.

Mas não desta vez. Bem agora, enquanto ele afunda mais e mais, é só um fraco consolo.

[...]

Harry corre. Ele pula as escadas e atravessa cegamente a rua onde – agradece a qualquer deus lá encima que o esteja observando – nunca passam carros.

Ele corre até a água, seus olhos obstinadamente focados nas ondas que rapidamente desaparecem.

Nas infreqüentes bolhas de ar.

Ele nem se incomoda em tirar os sapatos. Ele deixa a água enchê-los, enquanto luta contra ela, avançando lento, terrivelmente lento, até o ponto onde antes estavam as bolhas.

Agora, é só água parada embaixo da ponte.

Mas Harry não quer pensar sobre isso. Não consegue.

Só tem uma coisa na sua mente agora. Sempre houve só uma.

Draco.

[...]

"Respira..."

Golpe.

"Maldição... Respira..."

Golpe, golpe.

"Por favor..."

Talvez fosse o desespero naquelas palavras. Talvez fosse a raiva naqueles golpes contra o seu peito, direto no seu coração. Talvez fosse o ar quente forçado que desce pela sua garganta, até os seus pulmões.

Ou talvez seja só Harry o chamando.

O chamando de volta.

Draco respira. Ele tosse e cospe água suja e abre seus olhos.

Harry está ajoelhado ante ele, suas as mãos no seu peito. Mãos que estavam tremendo.

Mãos que de repente se lançam, a esquerda puxando a gola de sua camisa, a direita estapeando sua bochecha, forte.

A pele de Draco arde, deixando-o saber que ainda está vivo.

[...]

Quatro dias depois, Harry volta e anuncia que eles deixarão o apartamento no dia seguinte.

Draco só assente e termina de cozinhar o jantar.

Enquanto está comendo, Harry diz que eles irão ficar num hotel até acharem uma nova casa.

Draco levanta os olhos de seu prato e os fixa nos olhos de Harry.

"Eu poderia cuidar disso."

Harry o encara até que garfo desliza dos seus dedos, bate no seu prato e cai no chão. Depois se move para se levantar.

"Deixa. Eu vou pegar outro."

Harry ousa um pequeno sorriso. Draco sorri e lhe entrega um garfo limpo.

Aquela noite, enquanto Draco está dormindo ao seu lado, Harry se levanta. Ele procura o caderno. O acha. E o queima até que seja só cinzas na pia da cozinha.

[...]

Pela última vez Draco anda até a ponte. Mas ele pára antes de subir nela.

Ele observa a água. Quieta como sempre.

Ele pensa sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estava embaixo dela. Foi escuro, e ele não consegue lembrar realmente bem, mas tem certeza de que perdeu algo.

Algo pesado, que Harry não conseguiu carregar com ele quando submergiu para trazê-lo de volta.

Com as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans, Draco se pergunta o que foi; tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem sente Harry se aproximando.

Ele se sobressalta quando mãos o seguram gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Hora de ir," Harry diz. Seu hálito quente batendo na pele exposta do pescoço de Draco. Deposita um beijo nessa pele e Draco pode sentir os lábios de Harry moldando um sorriso.

E ele se descobre feliz por essa alegria silenciosa.

Draco vira e beija a boca de Harry. Depois disso é realmente hora de partir e deixar aquele lugar sem nem olhar para trás.

Não olha o rio. Não olha para a ponte.

E nem para o que seja aquilo que Draco deixou em sua jornada embaixo d'água.

Ele não sente saudades disso. Nem Harry o faz.

Então, provavelmente, é melhor que aquilo esteja onde está. Embaixo d'água. Embaixo da ponte.


End file.
